Baby Fever
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Casey wants to start a family after Eli is born. Set at the end of Paternity.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Fever – Chapter 1**

Set at the end of the episode _Paternity_

Disclaimer: Love 'em, don't own 'em.

* * *

"Where are they? Are they alright?" Casey asked frantically when she ran into Elliot in the hallway of the maternity ward.

"They're fine Casey. All three of them! It couldn't have happened without our girl!" He told her as his smile widened.

"Where is she?" As much as she trusted Elliot she needed to lay eyes on her girlfriend ASAP.

"She's in Kathy's room. I'm waiting out here for the rest of the kids. The room is just around the corner, first door on your left."

A smile spread across Casey's face when she first looked into Kathy Stabler's hospital room. Kathy was asleep and Olivia was in a rocking chair holding a blue bundle in her arms. She took a moment to absorb the picture before her. She couldn't help but think that it was something that she would like to continue seeing. Her thoughts were broken when her lover realized she was leaning against the door jam.

"Hey you." Olivia smiled.

"Hey." The strawberry blonde smiled.

"Come over and say hello to Eli."

Casey entered the room, walking behind the rocking chair to peer over Olivia's shoulder, "He's beautiful."

"Yeah, he's pretty perfect. He had quite an adventure coming to the world."

"How are you feeling?" She asked with her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine," the detective told her as she looked up to meet Casey's green eyes, "A little sore but other then that I am ok."

Casey leaned down the placed a light kiss on her lips, "I'm glad to hear it. I was worried on my way over here but Elliot kept trying to assure me that all of you were ok."

"Yeah, it was scary but we pulled through, didn't we little guy?" Olivia asked as she pressed a kiss to the infant's forehead.

The lawyer wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and kissed the top of the brunette's head. As she looked down at the baby snuggled up against Olivia's chest she couldn't help but think, 'I could definitely get used to this.'

* * *

TBC – Thoughts so far? I know it's not much but I would love to hear them!


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Fever – Chapter 2

* * *

Casey let out a frustrated groan as she collapsed into her desk chair and kicked off her black pumps. The past few weeks had been torture – baby torture – she seemed to see one everywhere she went. She had been trying to get the thoughts of have a baby _out _of her head and now most of the time it was all she could think about. It had all started with the birth of Eli and just gotten worse from there. She saw them at the coffee shop, the market, the courthouse, hell, on every single street corner. She had no doubt that they were most likely there before but now she was just paying attention.

The week after Eli was born she had gotten a card and a photo from her cousin announcing the birth of their first son, Shane Ethan Novak, an 8 pound 2 ounce of bundle of joy. God she wanted that.

Two weeks ago, Alex Cabot announced she was pregnant. She and her finance were so excited. When Alex first came back to New York, Casey didn't see her as the enemy or a threat. She and Olivia had talked it out and she found out that the rumors about them being lovers were not true and that they were just best friends – like sisters. Now, Alex was the enemy, she was getting to have a baby.

This morning's encounter had been particularly hard…

-------------------------------

"Hey Casey!" her neighbor Catherine greeted as they both stepped out of their apartments.

Casey responded with a quick, "Hey Cath," not even looking over at her since she was focused on trying to lock the front door. It wasn't until she turned around that she saw it, it made her breath catch in her throat. Catherine was holding her 8 month old daughter. It's not like she hadn't seen Catherine with Emily before but she hadn't seen them recently…since it at started.

The two women made their way to the elevator together making casual small talk. They had just stepped into the elevator when Catherine's cell phone rang. She began to fumble through her purse with much difficulty and before Casey knew what was happening she heard, "Can you hold her?" and then Emily was thrust into her arms.

Casey's heart melted with the weight of the 8 month old in her arms, it was hell, and she was going to have to endure it for 18 floors on which seemed like the slowest elevator on the face of the planet. Eighteen floors of slow, agonizing, wonderful, hell.

They finally reached the lobby of the building and Catherine was able to balance herself she reached for the baby and mouthed a quick, "Thank you," before the women went their separate ways.

Casey began to feel empty again as she continued her way to work.

-------------------------------

As rough as that had been, nothing compared to last week…

Casey had gone to the precinct to tell the team about the guilty verdict that they had gotten on a major case they had been working. As she rounded the corner into the squad room she stopped in her tracks – Kathy was there with Eli. Elliot was leaning against his desk smiling down on his youngest son with Olivia looking over his shoulder.

"You're getting so big! Yes, you are!" Casey heard Liv say in a baby voice as she tickled the boy's feet. She groaned internal, 'Kill me now,' before fully walking into the room.

"Hey everyone!" Casey put on a smile as she made her presence known.

Olivia was the first to greet her, "Hey sweetie!"

"What's the verdict counselor?" Munch asked from behind his desk. He was obviously not interested at all by the fact that there was a baby in the room.

"Guilty on all counts!" the strawberry blonde report which received cheers from the squad.

"That's great babe! I knew you could do it!" Olivia praised as she left Elliot's side to give her lover a victory kiss.

"Well, I can't convict them without the evidence to do it so it wasn't just me." Casey said as she wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"Does that mean we all get a kiss?" Munch leered from behind his glasses. Olivia quickly shot him a death glare while Fin smacked him on the back of the head telling him, "Shut up sicko and leave the ladies alone."

John just shrugged innocently, "What? It was a legitimate question!"

Everyone laughed and went back to their business at hand. Casey set her coat and briefcase down on Olivia's desk while Olivia went straight back to playing with Eli. Kathy then spoke up for the first time since Casey had arrived.

"Olivia, I was looking through some photos the other day and I realized that we didn't get any of you with Eli when we were at the hospital. I think it's only right to have one since, you know, everything. Would you mind taking a picture with him now?" she asked pulled a digital camera from her purse.

"Of course!" she replied excitedly reaching to take the infant from his father. She carefully situated him in her arms so that his face could be clearly seen in the photo. Kathy was lining up the shot when Elliot spoke up, "Hey Case you should get in the picture too!"

This definitely caught the attorney off guard, "What? No, no, no, no! This should be just Liv." She told him trying to brush it off. But Elliot was having none of it,

"Alright fine, I'll make you a deal, we'll take one with you and one without you."

Casey smiled and attempted to seem happy, "Deal!"

Kathy quickly snapped the photo of Eli and Olivia and then motioned for the prosecutor to get into the shot. Casey stepped up behind Olivia, wrapped both arms around her waist, placed her head on her shoulder and smiled at the camera. It all felt so right. She just wished it was true.

--------------------------------

Casey looked up from where she had buried her face in her folded arms while leaning on the desk. Liv had brought her a copy of that picture yesterday and it was propped up against the pencil holder on her desk. Both women were smiling widely at the camera, she was holding Olivia tightly to her while Liv was snuggly holding the baby. It was perfect.

She groaned again as took the photo and placed it in her desk drawer before burying her face back in to arms. She had no idea how long she was sitting there sulking like that before she heard,

"Baby?"

'Who? What? Where?' were the first thoughts that shot through Casey's mind as she physically shot up in her chair. She then realized that Olivia had entered her office, she was leaning against the door jam with her leather coat folded over her arm, her baby blue - there was that word again! – shirt unbutton to reveal the tank top she wore underneath; "Oh hey sweetie."

"I'm sorry I startled you," the detective apologized as she knelt beside the attorney's office chair. She smoothed a lock of strawberry blonde hair back behind Casey's ear, "Tough day?"

"Not tough per say but long," she told her lover. She leaned in to close the gap between them, capturing Olivia's lips. She smiled as the pulled away a few moments later, "I've been needing to do that all day."

"Well counselor, you know that all you have to do is call me and I will be here to attend to anything you need," Olivia said with a smirk.

Casey smiled at the mischievousness she could see in her girlfriend's eyes as she took her hand, "Take me home."

Olivia nodded and watched Casey gather her things. As they were walking to her car hand in hand she couldn't help but notice that her girlfriend seemed to be a little distant, distracted and she was going to do whatever was necessary to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

I was going for a bit of humor in this chapter but don't know how well I succeeded!  As always, I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Fever – Chapter 3

* * *

Olivia shut off the light to the bathroom as she walked into the bedroom that she shared with her lover. They had been living together for a year and a half now and she had loved every minute of it. They had spent the first 6 months of their relationship staying at their own apartments and then there was another 6 months of going back and forth between the two. It finally became silly to be paying rent at separate places.

Looking over to the bed she found that Casey was already there curled up with her back towards the door, her strawberry blonde hair the only thing able to be seen above the dark blue covers. She knew that something had been troubling her for the last few weeks and it had become even more apparent this evening. She had been quiet on the ride home from the office, practically silent through dinner and Liv could tell that she was totally zoned out when they had been cuddling on the couch watching The Late Show.

Crawling into bed and pulling the attorney's back against her chest Olivia asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm?" was Casey's only response – her brain was obviously somewhere else.

"I could hear the wheels in your head spinning from the bathroom. What's going on baby?"

'Baby. There's an ironic term of endearment to use right now.' Casey thought to herself, "It's nothing."

"Come on. I'm not going to let you off that easy. Please, Casey, tell me what's on your mind." Olivia pressed a kiss to the younger woman's shoulder hoping that she would finally open up.

Casey turned in her lover's embrace so that she was lying on her back which in turn caused Olivia to prop herself up on an elbow, her attention focused on the woman laying below her.

"It's just that…I've been thinking…have you ever…" she trailed off not knowing how to express herself.

Olivia slipped her free hand under Casey's red tank top and began to draw meaningless patterns across the flesh of her stomach with her finger tips. Casey closed her eyes, relaxing at the sensation, "I'm just so afraid of how you will react," she confessed.

The detective's hand stopped its ministrations instantly, "Honey you're not thinking about…you don't want to…" it was Olivia's turn to fumble for her words. Instantly realizing the thought's of a break up were going through the brunette's head, Casey reached up and took her face in her hands and brought their lips together. She ran her tongue across the older woman's bottom lip begging for entrance which she was instantly granted. They battled for dominance over the kiss before finally having to pull a part due to lack of oxygen.

"Does that answer your question Detective?" Casey asked with coy smile and an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know Counselor," Liv joked as she leaned back down to capture her lips again, "I might need a little more convincing." Their next kiss was slow and sweet, Olivia smiled when she finally pulled away, "Now, back to what is worrying that pretty little head of yours."

Casey sighed hoping that the subject was going to be dropped. She knew that she was backed into a corner now so she might as well just come out with it. "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

Olivia's brown eyes grew wide, she never expected this question. "I have thought about it before yes. I think that it's something that I would like to do one day. What brings this up?"

"Well," Casey started to explain, "ever since I walked into Kathy's hospital room and saw you holding Eli it's something that I can't stop thinking about. It's a picture that I can't get out of my head. I've always pictured myself being a mother one day and now; I can't picture doing it with anyone but you. Liv, I want to start a family with you. I want us to have a baby."

Olivia was dumbfounded. When the conversation started she was thought that Casey wanted to end their relationship but she really wanted them to take a huge leap forward. She must have been silent for quite some time because Casey spoke up once again,

"You know, forget I said anything. I'm sorry. It's a huge step, let's just forget this conversation even happened." She tried to turn away from her girlfriend but Olivia was having none of it. She pressed on the strawberry blonde's shoulders keeping her in place.

"Do you want to adopt or do you to have the baby?"

Casey's eyes lit up at Olivia's question – she was actually considering it.

"I want to have a baby. I want to carry it." Casey smiled as she brought her hands to her stomach. "I think it would make more sense with our jobs anyway. It will be easier and safer for me to be 6 months pregnant and stand in a courtroom and talk to a jury then it would be for you to chase down perps."

She sat up and leaned against the headboard, becoming more and more excited as the continued, "I've already done some research into artificial insemination and if that doesn't work then there is invitro fertilization. We would have to find a sperm donor. I don't know if I would want it to be someone we know or not. That's the one thing…" She trailed off when she notice Liv was giggling. "What?"

"You're just so adorable. You're so excited about it." She smiled, "I don't know if I have ever seen you so excited about something."

"I don't know if I have ever wanted anything more, except for you of course," Casey smiled as she ran her hand through Olivia's brown locks. "So what do you think?"

Olivia looked up into her lover's eyes, so happy, so hopeful, "Let's do it!"

The younger woman squealed as the threw herself into her lover's arms, rolling them over so that she was laying on top of her and bringing their lips together passionately. She had never been so happy.

They were going to start a family.

* * *

Did you like it? Huh? Huh?


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Fever – Chapter 4

* * *

"What about this guy? 5'10, blonde hair, blue eyes, he's an actor."

"An actor?" Olivia asked from the kitchen, "No way!"

Casey and Olivia had been going through a notebook of potential sperm donors for what felt like weeks. They had decided against asking someone that they knew; it seemed too weird knowing that they would be raising their friend's child.

"Come on Liv! You threw the last guy out because he has braces as a kid and now you're going to throw this guy out of the running just because of his job?"

"If we find a guy that was born with straight teeth then we have a better chance of our kid having them. Come on, do you wanna pay for braces when the kid gets older?"

"Liv, I had braces as a kid!"

"Well then, now we have a 50/50 shot!" Liv teased.

"Whatever! Now, as I was saying…the actor?"

"As _I_ was saying…No!"

"You haven't even seen his headshot yet!" Casey pushed.

Olivia came out of the kitchen wiping off her hands on a dish towel, "Am I going to have to worry about you leaving me to run off with some Broadway wanna be?" She walked up behind the couch that her girlfriend had settled herself down on and placed her chin on top of Casey's head as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Definitely not! But you gotta admit, he's pretty hot," Casey said holding up the notebook and tipping her head back to look at Olivia.

"Yes, he is," Olivia agreed as she dropped a kiss on the strawberry blonde's upturned lips, "but my answer is still no," with that she made her way back into the kitchen.

"But it says here that he does musical theatre, our kid could be a singer!"

"Nope! Next!" the retreating detective called over her shoulder.

Casey sat alone in the living room for a few minutes longer, jotting down donor numbers so that she could show them to her lover later. It wasn't long before Liv came into the living room balancing a bowl of popcorn and 2 sodas in her hands. She set everything on the coffee table in front of them before crawling under the red fleece blanket that Casey had wrapped around her. She quickly made herself comfortable by snuggling into the younger woman's side. They silently flipped through a few pages before Casey spoke up,

"Alright. The other day you said that you didn't have a preference in hair or eye color does that still stand?"

"Sweetie," Liv said pressing a kiss to her temple, "all that matters to me is that the baby is happy and healthy."

"And not fathered by an actor?" Casey said with a smirk.

"That too."

Casey put the notebook down and turned to her, "What do you think about selecting a donor with brown hair and brown eyes, that way we have a better chance of the baby looking like both of us. Of course it would never be an exact match but it's something that we could attempt."

Tears sprang to Olivia's eyes at Casey's suggestion, "Really? That's something that you've thought about?"

"Of course it is honey," Casey brought her hand up to cup her lover's cheek, "I figured since we don't have what it takes to make a baby between the two of us the least we can do is try to figure out a way for us to both be a part of it somehow. This is OUR baby." She used her thumb to wipe away a tear that had spilled onto Olivia's cheek.

Olivia smiled as she closed the gap between them to capture Casey's lips, "I guess brown hair and brown eyes it is then."

"Well, it looks like we just narrowed the field a bit."

* * *

Three weeks later, Casey and Olivia were holding hands in the lobby of the doctor's office waiting to be called back to the exam rooms. They had finally chosen donor #34285 – a 6'3", 220 pound, brown hair, brown eyed, Marine with a similar skin tone to Olivia's. Casey had completed her rounds of necessary fertility drugs and today was finally the day. Both women were thankful to be able to get the afternoon off without having to be too specific as to why.

"Sweetie, there is nothing to be nervous about, everything is going to be fine," Olivia told her as brought their linked hands up to her lips.

"I'm not nervous Liv. Why would you say that?" Casey questioned a little too quickly.

"Because you can't stop fiddling with your necklace, you always do that when you are nervous."

Casey smiled – Liv knew her too well, "Ok, I guess I am a little nervous. What if it doesn't work? What if I don't get pregnant?"

"Well then we will just have to try again in another month or so babe," the detective said as she caressed the back of Casey's hand with her thumb, "We will just have to wait and see."

She knew that Olivia was right, they would just have to wait and see, "I love you."

Liv smiled as she leaned in to kiss Casey, "I love you too."

As soon as their kiss broke they heard,

"Casey Novak?"

Looking up at the nurse in pink scrubs standing in the door way, the two women got up and followed her into the exam room hoping that today would be the day that would change their lives forever.

* * *

Will there be a baby?…Will there not be a baby?…keep reading to find out! In the meantime, let me know what you think of the newest installment! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter took longer to post then the others. I was out of town in NYC for a few days - where I sat on the courthouse steps for a while, too bad they weren't filming :( - and the end of it went through I don't know how any rewrites. I got so frustrated with it I actually wrote chapter 6 and came back to this one so the next part will be up soon as well! Enjoy! **

**PS - This chapter is rated M... ;)**

* * *

**Baby Fever – Chapter 5**

* * *

Casey woke the next morning to feel Olivia's fingers once again tracing patterns across her stomach. She couldn't seem to stop touching it since they got home from the fertility clinic the night before. She brought her hand together with Olivia's before bringing it to her lips,

"Good morning," she said with her voice full of sleep.

"Good morning yourself," Casey could hear the smile in Liv's voice as the dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

The strawberry blonde rolled over so that she could snuggle into the other woman's chest. Liv automatically wrapped her arms around her and began to play with her hair.

"How are you feeling?"

Casey as silent for a moment, contemplative, "I feel normal. I wouldn't expect to feel anything the day afterwards though ya know?"

"Yeah I know," Liv agreed, "It's just amazing to think that our baby could be growing inside of you right now."

"I know," Casey smiled, "It's going to be a long 2 weeks to wait and see if it takes."

"Yeah, but we will probably be so busy with work that the time will fly by."

"Speaking of work," Casey said as she attempted to sit up, "I guess we should get ready. I'll start the coffee while you're in the shower."

"Oh no you don't, no coffee for you!" Liv told her as she rolled over to trap the younger woman beneath her. "The books say that you shouldn't have caffeine."

"The books say that I shouldn't have large amounts of caffeine and we don't even know if I'm pregnant," Casey countered.

Olivia eyed her for a moment before giving in, "Alright fine but you have to cut back. There is no way that you can go through this pregnancy on the amount of caffeine that you live off now." She quickly continued before Casey could have a chance to tell her once again that she might not even get pregnant, "And regardless whether or not you might be pregnant, in the end it will be easier to start weaning you off of it now."

She smiled as Casey began to pout, "This is so not fair."

"You know it will be worth it in the end." Olivia told her as she leaned down to kiss her one final time and then kissed her way down to her stomach where she lifted Casey's t-shirt and planted a kiss right above her belly button.

Casey smiled down at her and her loving gesture, "You're too cute."

Liv's loving expression grew devious as she dipped her head down to Casey's stomach once again but this time she blew a raspberry on the center of her stomach causing her lover to squeal.

* * *

As they had hoped, their 2 week waiting period had come and gone, however, Elliot and Olivia caught a big case the night that the couple was supposed to be take the pregnancy test and Olivia didn't see herself being able to make it home anything soon.

"Honey, you can take the test without me," Olivia had stepped into the crib in order to get some privacy to make her phone call. They didn't want to tell the guys that they were trying to get pregnant. They had decided to wait until it actually happened.

"No, I don't want to," Casey told her as she was packing up her briefcase to head home for the night. "I want us to do it together and if we have to wait until you can actually come home that's fine. Nothing is going to change whether I take the test now or I take the test in a few days – either I am or I'm not."

"I know. I just feel bad," Casey could hear the guilt in Olivia's voice.

"Don't worry about it babe. We will wait until we can be together. Have you eaten?"

"No, we haven't had time. I think that we are going to try and order in in a few hours."

It drove Casey crazy when she heard that Olivia had been working so hard that she didn't eat, "I will drop something off for you on my way home. That way I will at least get to see you for a few minutes."

"That sounds great babe. I love you."

"Love you more!"

Olivia smiled as she hung up the phone and walked out of the crib. The sooner they caught this bastard, the sooner she and Casey could take the pregnancy test.

* * *

Almost a week later, Casey and Olivia found themselves together in their apartment waiting for the egg timer to go off. The digital pregnancy test sat on the dining room table while Casey sat fidgeting on the couch and Olivia paced between the kitchen and the living room.

"How much longer?" Casey asked from the couch.

Olivia checked the timer on the counter, "Two minutes."

Casey sighed, "Even having to wait an extra week was not as nerve wracking as this."

"I know," Liv agreed as she sat down next to her lover and interlocked their fingers.

The two sat together in a semi-comfortable silence. It seemed like the longest two minutes of their lives. They both went ridged as they heard the timer's ding from the kitchen. Standing up together they walked hand in hand to the dining room table. Casey stopped them just before they looked at the test,

"I love you," she told her, "and if it's not positive now then I do want to try again."

Liv smiled as she ran her free hand down the attorney's cheek, "As many times as it takes." She quickly kissed her girlfriend before they both turned back to the table.

Casey reached down to pick up the test and held if up for both of them to see. Both sets of eyes grew wide as they read the word:

PREGNANT

The detective and the attorney squealed together as they quickly embraced each other. Olivia picked up her pregnant girlfriend and spun her around in circles before placing her back on the floor and bringing their lips together. At first, their kisses were hot and passionate but they then slowed to become soft and loving, mumbling 'I love you's' between kisses.

The detective soon moved from the younger woman's lips and began to trail kisses down her smooth, white throat. Her fingers went to work on the buttons of Casey's blouse. Her lips followed her path as she kissed each patch of newly exposed skin. She kneeled down in front of her lover and began to press feather light kisses all over her abdomen while Casey ran her fingers through her brown tresses. She nuzzled her nose along Casey's belly and then pressed her cheek against it, her arms wrapped around the taller woman's thighs.

They stood like this for a moment until Casey tugged lightly on the detective's hair that she had woven through her fingers. Olivia rose and slid the now fully unbuttoned blue blouse off of Casey's shoulders before she took her into her arms again. She hoisted her up causing the ADA to wrap her legs around her waist as she began to walk in the direction of the bedroom. She took extra precaution this time, not wanting to drop the pregnant woman now more then ever.

She soon felt her knees hit the edge of the bed and she slowly lowered her lover down onto it. Casey instinctively began to scoot herself backwards onto the bed while Olivia followed her on her hands and knees. She towered over the strawberry blonde as they fused their lips together yet again.

Their hands continued to explore each other's bodies and rid the other of their clothing. Casey's long fingers went to work on the buttons lining the detective's chest while Olivia's found the closure of the younger woman's slacks. It didn't take long before all of their clothing was covering the floor of their bedroom, neither of them caring where the garments had fallen. Now that Olivia had been able to do away with Casey's green bra, she slowly kissed her way down the attorney's chest where she began to lavish equal attention on both breasts. Cupping their weight in her hands she began to imagine how much heavier and more full they were going to become with her pregnancy.

She glanced up at her lover's face as she heard a gasp escape her lips. The strawberry blonde's head was thrown back, her mouth open as the enjoyed the pleasure that rushed through her has Olivia's mouth devoured one of her tight peaks. She moaned loudly when Liv reached up and rolled her other nipple between her fingers.

Eventually the detective continued on her journey down her lover's body. She once again kissed her way down between her breasts to stop at her stomach where the rained kisses all across it. She dipped her tongue into the lawyer's naval causing her to shudder. Just as she was about to reach the place that she wanted to be most, the place where the thought her lover wanted her to be most, the hand that had been running through her hair then tugged her back upwards so that they were face to face. Casey caught the brunette's lips in a searing kiss,

"I love you," the pregnant woman said when she pulled away.

Liv smiled into her lover's sparkling green eyes, "I love you more." She leaned down to kiss her once more while at the same time she entered her with two fingers. Casey moaned into her mouth as Liv set a pace inside her and began to flick her thumb back and forth across her sensitive center nerve. She kept up a steady pace as she felt Casey coming closer and closer to the edge. Leaning down she once again captured of Casey's nipples in her mouth. The mixture of sensations caused the strawberry blonde to chant her lover's name as she reached her peak.

Olivia slowed the motion of her fingers but didn't remove herself from her lover. She kissed her way up Casey's neck, nipping at her pulse point that was racing beneath her lips. She pulled back, smiling down at the younger woman when she pulled her fingers from her and brought them to her lips. Olivia greedily sucked the taste of her lover from her fingers while Casey stared up at her with a post-orgasmic haze in her green eyes. As soon as Casey's breathing regulated, she once again threaded her fingers through Olivia's hair and brought their lips back together, tasting herself on the other woman's tongue.

Pulling back, Casey smiled coyly at her lover. She pressed a kiss just beneath Olivia's ear; the place that she knew drove the other woman crazy, and whispered, "Your turn detective."

Before Olivia could react, the ADA quickly flipped them over so that she was now hovering above the other woman. Her lips resumed their place below the older woman's ear, tenderly nibbling at her earlobe before she then began to make her descent, pausing momentarily to nip and suck at her pulse point though she was careful not to leave a mark. She ran her tongue along her collarbone before stopping at her breasts where she slowly kissed her way around each hardened peak. Olivia groaned in frustration as Casey teased her nipples with the tip of her tongue without encompassing either of them. She tugged at the strawberry blonde tresses in hopes that it would make the attorney apply more contact.

"Casey please!" The words left the detective's lips before she even realized it.

The younger woman smiled against her lover's skin and finally decided to give her what she had been denying her. Her lips latched onto one of Olivia's tight nipples while she teased the other with her hand. She moved between breasts making sure that they both were given equal attention.

Olivia let the woman above her know when she was ready for her to move on from their current activity when she once again began to tug on her hair, forcing her downwards. This time however, Casey was quick to comply. She brought her fingers down to the detective's center and ran her fingers along her folds before entering her fully. Olivia groaned loudly when she was first penetrated but it turned into a gasp when she felt the attorney's tongue teasing her center nerve. Casey kept up a steady pace as she pumped in and out of the other woman. She ran her free hand up her lover's torso to continue to tease her breasts further. The brunette threw her head back in pleasure and moaned loudly as she quickly reached her release.

Casey smiled as she crawled back up the older woman's body. She pressed a kiss to Liv's forehead as she attempted to catch her breath. It only took a moment before Olivia leaned up and captured Casey's lips – the taste of herself on Casey's tongue mingling with flavor that was still on hers.

The green eyed woman nibbled on her lover's lower lip before pulling away to smile down on her. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now?" Liv asked as she cupped her cheek, "I think you're already starting to get that pregnant glow!"

"Yeah right!" Casey chuckled. She smacked Liv playfully on the arm before snuggling into her chest. She threw her leg across the older woman's hips as they mumbled their final round of 'I love you's' for the night. The couple soon fell asleep with big smiles across their faces – they were going to have a baby.

* * *

**Alright, hope you enjoyed it…your mission now (along with reviews of course)…baby names! I'm not gonna give you a gender but it's time for your opinion! I'm looking for something semi unique. GO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Baby Fever – Chapter 6**

* * *

Casey and Olivia were silent as they sat in the exam room waiting for the doctor to arrive. The pregnancy test had come up positive two days ago and now they were at the office for their official confirmation appointment. They knew that false positive pregnancy tests were rare but it was a silent possibility in the back of both of their minds. Olivia held Casey's hand in hers as the brushed her thumb back and forth across her hand. They almost seemed startled when Dr. Walters entered the room.

"How are we today Casey?" she asked with a smile as she came in with chart in hand.

"We're doing alright Doc," Casey answered as calmly as she could, "how about yourself?"

"I'm doing just fine. So, your test came back positive. Congratulations! Let's see what we can find for you here." She said with a smile as she fired up the ultrasound machine. It whirled to life as the physician applied a layer of clear jelly to Casey's stomach which made her shiver, "That stuff really is as cold as they say it is!"

Olivia chuckled at her lover yet still remained quiet. She squeezed Casey's hand tightly and pressed a kiss to the back of it when the doctor announced, "Alright, here we go!"

Dr. Walters brought the wand to Casey's abdomen as all three women stared intently at the screen. It only took a moment before a rhythmic sound filled the room which made the detective finally speak up,

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked, her brown eyes filled with hope.

"Yes it is," Walter confirmed, "That's your baby's heart beat!"

Both Casey and Olivia squealed in delight at the official news. Olivia stood, not letting go of Casey's hand, and dropped a quick yet loving kiss on the attorney's lips. They then turned back to the screen with their heads resting against each other as the doctor described what she was pointing to on the screen,

"This round blob here is your baby. He or she seems to be about three to four weeks along." She said as the smiled at her patient and her girlfriend.

"Oh my God Liv," Casey beamed, "that's our baby."

Olivia's eyes started to tear up as she kissed Casey's forehead, "That's our baby!"

The doctor gave them another moment or two to admire the screen before she shut the machine down, "Well Casey, you can get dressed now. I will be back in a moment with a photo print out for you both and a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Congratulations again ladies!"

The two women called out a, "Thank you doctor," to the woman's retreating form. When the door was securely closed her Olivia brought her lips to Casey's in a passionate kiss. She grinned widely at her when she pulled away,

"You did it!"

Casey's grin mirrored her lover's, "We did it!"

The couple kissed one more time before Casey pulled herself off the table to change out of her gown, "I guess we should tell the guys now huh?"

"I guess so!" Liv agreed as she handed Casey her clothes one piece at a time. She had reseated herself in the chair next to the exam table to enjoy her girlfriend's reverse strip show.

"They are going to flip! I can't believe that this is really happening!" The ADA chuckled as the pulled on her shirt.

Olivia slipped her fingers into Casey's belt loops and pulled her to stand in between her parted legs. She looked up at the younger woman, the grin still spread across her face, "I love you!"

"I love you more!" Casey responded before bending down and locking their lips together again.

* * *

Two hours later the detective and the ADA made their way into the SVU squad room with their fingers interlocked. They tried to keep all PDA at work to a minimum but this afternoon was a special occasion. Munch was the first to spot the couple,

"Well, well, well, the dynamic duo finally decided to grace us with the presence. Good afternoon ladies, nice of you to join us." He leered at them over his glasses. Fin smacked him on the back of his head as he walked behind him on the way to his desk.

"We had a very important appointment this morning John," Casey told him as she leaned against the side of Olivia's desk.

"And now we have a very important announcement." Liv added, "Where are Elliot and Cragen?"

Fin spoke up from behind his file, "Cragen is in his office. Stabler and Huang just stepped out for coffee but they should be back any minute now. What's going on?"

"Oh good, George is here too! I think we should wait until everyone gets back," Olivia told him as she wrapped an arm around the taller woman's waist, "We want to tell you all together."

"Tell everyone what?" Elliot asked as he and George entered the room.

"If one of you pulls Cragen out of his office then you will find out!" Casey smirked.

Fin dutifully vacated his chair to fetch the Captain as everyone else waited in suspense. Don leaned against the door jam to his office as he asked, "Alright, what's the big news?"

Olivia gave Casey's waist a squeeze, signaling she wanted her to be the one to officially let the cat out of the bag. The younger woman couldn't keep the smile off her face as the looked at the SVU team and told them, "I'm pregnant!"

All five men looked dumbfounded as Olivia pulled an ultrasound print out of her pocket. A moment later, different versions of, 'Oh my God,' 'Congratulations,' and 'That's wonderful,' filled the room. They all came up individually to hug them both.

"When are you due?" Elliot asked after they had finished telling them about their search for a sperm donor. He was obviously the one most experienced in dealing with a woman's pregnancy.

"September." Casey told them all.

Olivia smiled, "Casey and the baby might share a birthday!"

The group huddled together for a minute or two longer before the Captain spoke up, "Well gang, I hate to break up the party but we have work to do! Crimes to solve! Ladies, congratulations again, I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thanks Don!" Casey smiled.

"I am assuming you will want to make the announcement to the DA's office next but I need you back here in an hour Liv," he smiled at them once again before returning to his office.

The detective saluted him as he walked away, "You got it Cap!"

* * *

Their friend's at the DA's office were just as happy about the news as everyone at the squad. Later that night, the couple lay together in bed looking at the fuzzy ultrasound photo.

"Look at that Liv. That tiny blob is our baby," Casey had been beaming with excitement since they left the doctor's office – and that was almost 12 hours ago!

"Yep, our little blob. Do you think it can hear us yet?" Olivia asked as she crawled down to lay her face against her lover's stomach.

Casey giggled. She had a feeling that she having the older woman's face so close to her stomach was going to become a very common occurrence over the next few months. Her hand immediately entangled itself in Olivia's brown locks, "I doubt it has ears yet sweetie."

The pregnant woman didn't think that her smile could get any larger but she soon found that she was wrong when she heard Olivia whisper, "I love you," against her stomach before kissing her just above her bellybutton.

Olivia grinned as she sat up, "I have a surprise for you!" Casey didn't have a chance to respond before the brunette went bounding out of bed. She returned from the living room moments later with a shopping bag.

"What is it?" The attorney asked as the bag was placed in her hands.

"You will just have to open it and find out!"

When Casey reached into the bag her hands came into contact with a soft fabric. She pulled the object out to find that it was a light green baby blanket with puppies embroidered on the corners.

"Oh Liv," she whispered as tears came to her eyes, "It's adorable!"

"Elliot and I were on our lunch break today and I just couldn't help but stop into a baby store that we passed. I know that we haven't even started to think about colors or anything yet but I figured green was a neutral color no matter what gender the baby is and I know it's your favorite."

Casey wiped away a stray tear that had spilled down her cheek, "It's perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it," Olivia's brown eyes beamed at her lover as the leaned in to kiss her. The moment was broken by a shrill ring that came from the bedside table.

"Benson." Olivia answered her phone on autopilot.

"_Hey Liv, I hope I didn't wake you. We just caught a case – a missing 7 year old."_

Liv sighed, 'Of course it has to be a kid case on the day that I find out that I am going to have one of my own,' she thought to herself. She jotted down the address that her partner gave her. She was thankful that she kept a pad of paper and a pen on her nightstand for this specific reason. "Ok El. I will be there ASAP." Closing her phone she turned back to her girlfriend.

"How bad?" Casey asked.

The detective huffed as she pulled herself out of bed, "Missing kid."

"Well, be careful. We'll miss you!" She smiled as the placed her hand protectively over her stomach.

Olivia smiled widely at her use of 'We.' "I will be. Get some sleep!"

"I never sleep well without you!" Casey's face dropped into a frown for the first time that day as she watched Olivia fasten her belt buckle.

She placed her hand on top of Casey's hand that rested on her stomach as she leaned in and kissed her goodnight, "I guess you will have to learn then for when stuff like this comes up. You're sleeping for two now!"

* * *

The case did not go as smoothly as anyone had hoped though all involved were thankful when they found the boy alive almost 2 weeks later – dehydrated, malnourished and abused – but alive. Olivia had barely made it home during that week of searching and when she did she always found her pregnant lover asleep, clutching the detective's pillow against her chest.

They were both happy when they saw more of each other during the trial phase and even more ecstatic when the trial was over and the jury came back with a guilty verdict against the boy's pedophile kidnapper.

"To what do I owe this visit detective?" Casey smiled looking up from the paperwork she had been doing at her desk.

Olivia pushed herself off the door jam and entered the ADA's office, "Well, as a detective I am here to say congratulation's on your conviction," she made her way behind Casey's desk chair and wrapped her arms around the lawyer's neck, "and as your girlfriend I am here to say that I am so thankful that this case is over with because I have missed you like crazy!"

Casey giggled as the turned her chair to give her girlfriend a proper kiss, "Give me five more minutes and then we can go home."

"Oh we're not going home," Olivia told her, "I'm taking you out tonight."

"Where and why?" Casey asked curiously as she arched her eyebrow.

"Do I need a reason to take my 7 week pregnant girlfriend out on the town?"

Casey grinned, "I guess not but I still need 5 minutes!"

* * *

The strawberry blonde attorney stretched widely when she woke up the next morning. She turned in Olivia's arms she found the brunette was still fast asleep. She couldn't believe how lucky she had become: a job she loved regardless of how stressful it could be at times, an amazing and loving girlfriend and a baby on the way – life was wonderful.

After pressing a light kiss to the sleeping woman's lips she carefully crawled out of her embrace and headed to the bathroom. The couple didn't have much planned but decided she would get a head start on their day off and that her lover deserved a few more minutes of sleep after the romantic outing she had taken her on last night. They had dinner in Little Italy and then took a moonlit, snow covered carriage ride through Central Park; sure it had been cold but it was still worth it.

Turning on the shower she stripped out of her clothes, her eyes grew wide in horror when she looked down at the pile of pajamas at her feet.

"LIV!! LIV!!"

Casey's frightened cries quickly roused the detective. She sprinted to the bathroom while trying to avoid tripping over the blue sheet that had been pulled off the bed in her haste,

"Babe what's wrong?"

Terror filled Olivia's brown eyes as she stared at the object in Casey's hand – her blood stained panties.

* * *

Ok, don't hate me. Just keep reading…and reviewing…


	7. Chapter 7

Baby Fever – Chapter 7

* * *

"I'm sorry but I can't find a heart beat."

Dr. Walters' words played over and over again in her mind as Casey lay curled up on the exam table. Olivia had stepped out with the doctor for a moment, leaving her alone. She hadn't noticed the other woman's return until she felt her hand run up and down her back.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you home."

Casey was silent as she slowly got dressed. They both felt an odd sense of déjà vu except this time the air was not filled with happiness and excitement. The attorney felt tears sting the back of her eyes but she refused to let them fall – not here, not yet. Taking a moment to collect herself she turned to her lover and spoke her first words since hearing the devastating news.

"I love you."

Olivia smiled sadly, and wrapped her arms around her lover's slender waist before bringing their lips together, "I love you more."

* * *

Neither of them said anything on the drive back to their apartment; their hands joined on the seat between them was the only connection between the 2 women. When the arrived at their door, Casey immediately announced that she was going to take a shower. The brunette nodded silently and made her way into the kitchen to make lunch.

Olivia stood in front of the stove stirring the soup she had been heating; the sandwiches she had put together were already sitting on plates waiting to be eaten. Once she had lunch set up on the coffee table in the living room she pulled out her cell phone – she fought back tears as she talked to Elliot, Cragen and Elizabeth Donnelly about their horrible morning. Both women were given as much time off as they needed. She glanced at the clock when she hung up the phone for the third time and realized that Casey had been in the shower for over 45 minutes.

"Case?" Olivia called out her lover's name as the walked towards the bathroom.

She could still hear the water running but when she pushed open door she could hear Casey's muffled cries as well. The detective pulled back the shower curtain to reveal the younger woman sitting on the floor of the shower, her knees pulled up to her chest, head bowed, sobbing. Olivia immediately kneeled down by the side of the tub and gathered her in the arms not caring that she was getting soaked in the process. She kept one arm around her as she reached to turn off the water that had long since run cold.

"It's ok Case. It's gonna be ok. I've got you." She whispered to her as Casey clung to her and buried her head in chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Casey mumbled over and over again against the brunette's wet t-shirt.

"Honey, you have nothing to apologize for. This is not your fault." Her heart was breaking all over again hearing her cries. "Come on sweetie; let's get you out of here. You're freezing."

Liv pulled the closest towel off the rack on the wall and wrapped it around the crying woman. She helped her out of the tub and silently led her to the bedroom where she made her sit on the bed while she pulled fresh pajamas out of their dresser. She knelt in front of her and helped her slip on her sweatpants and oversized NYPD t-shirt. As Casey's head reappeared after pulling on the t-shirt Liv took her face in her hands and kissed her gently. When they pulled a part, Olivia pulled back the covers to allow the attorney to easily slip under them. She pressed a kiss to her forehead before she stepped away from the bed. Casey caught her hand before she had a chance to move very far, she stared up at her with pleading, teary eyes.

"I'm just going to change honey. Give me two minutes."

Casey released her hand without saying anything. As promised, two minutes later the detective – now in dry clothes – slipped into bed as well. Lunch was long forgotten as Casey curled up against her girlfriend as tightly as she could. Her cries overtook her again and for the first time Olivia allowed tears to escape her eyes. They held onto each other tightly as they cried together for their lost child. It wasn't long before emotional exhaustion washed over them both and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I promise…there will be a baby eventually…just not quite yet!


	8. Chapter 8

**Baby Fever – Chapter 8**

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Olivia asked when she saw Casey digging through their closet the next morning.

Casey didn't even bother to turn around when she responded, "I'm going to work."

"Are you sure ready?" she asked as she climbed out of bed and crossed to her lover. "We've both been given as much time as we need Case. We don't need to go back right away." She understood how the attorney would want her life to stay as normal as possible when going through this but going back to work straight away didn't seem like the best idea; she had expected them to take at least 1 day off from work.

"Who is going to take my cases? I have an arraignment this afternoon!" She argued.

"What case?" Olivia hoped that it was not the case she thought it was.

"The Michaels case," Casey murmured.

Olivia sighed, 'Damn it, drowned baby,' she thought as she remembered the case, 'A dead 7 month old.'

"Sweetie, do you really think it's a good idea to be working on that case right now?" she asked as the wrapped her arms around Casey's waist from behind.

Casey shrugged off the detective's touch and stepped away from her, "You don't think I can do it?!"

"No! Honey, no! I just don't want you to be hurting more then you already are! I know without a doubt in my mind that you can win this case but I don't want you putting more emotional stress on yourself. Please sweetie, take a second to think about it!"

Casey knew that Olivia did not doubt her abilities but she didn't want this new situation to stop her from living her life and doing her job. She fought back tears, "Liv, I can't just sit here all day and think about it. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I am ok but if I don't go to work today I know that it's all I will think about, all I will be able to focus on."

"I know sweetie," Olivia cautiously approached her lover and lighting ran her hands up and down her toned biceps in a comforting gesture, "but we don't have to stay here. We can go for a run or have a picnic in Central Park, we can go to the batting cages – I know that you always like go there to get some aggression out, we can do some of the crazy touristy stuff that we always make fun of, we can go see that musical about the lawyer that you always talk about." She tried to lighten the mood.

"You would sit through Legally Blonde?" Casey asked skeptically.

Olivia pulled Casey tightly to her and was thankfully when she didn't pull away, "I would sit through it every night if it meant that you weren't hurting."

She was happy when she saw Casey's face break out into a smile. It was the first time she had smiled in over 24 hours. "Be careful what you say detective. I might buy the soundtrack and then you will have to live with it everyday."

Olivia cringed internally but pushed forward, "We can do anything you want today – except to go work – today is just about us."

Casey kissed her girlfriend slowly and then rested their foreheads together, "Just us."

* * *

The theory of 'just us' didn't last very long. As soon as Casey got back into the office she threw herself into her work to forget about her pain. Olivia was understanding during the first few weeks but almost 2 months later it was starting to take its toll.

"Alright, spill. What's going on with you?" Elliot had pulled her partner into a diner down the street from the precinct on a slow afternoon. She hadn't been herself lately.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she tried to play dumb but was very unsuccessful.

"Come on Liv, give me a little credit. You've been distracted lately, more irritable then normal; I don't think that you've been sleeping well judging from those bags under your eyes." Olivia shot him a glare for his last comment. "What's going on? How are things with you and Casey?"

Olivia let out a tired sigh before she confessed, "Not good." She stared into her cup of coffee for a minute before continuing, "I mean, not bad to the point that we are going to break up or anything, at least I hope not. I know that's not what I want but things haven't been the same since…"

"Since you lost the baby." Elliot finished the sentence that he knew that she didn't have the heart to.

"Yeah." She paused again, this time blinking back the tears that were threatening to form. "Did you and Kathy ever go through this?"

"No, thank God. We had a scare with the twins but other then that, no complications." Elliot was thankful that it was something that he never had to experience but was in mourning for his best friend.

"We haven't talked about it. Casey's never said anything and I don't know how to bring it up but it's like this big pink and purple striped elephant standing in the corner of our apartment; of our bedroom." She ignored the stray tear that made its way down her cheek as the opened up to him. It felt good be finally be able to say something to someone. "She has thrown herself into her work, she works late almost every night, the only other places that she goes besides work is the batting cages or the gym, she doesn't initiate any physical contact but at least she doesn't push me away when I touch her." She downed the rest of her coffee before signally the waitress asking for a refill.

"Are you guys going to try again? Do you want to try again? Just because it happened once doesn't mean that you won't be successful the next time. Doctors say that miscarriage is more common the first time around." He tried to console her.

"I don't know, like I said – she hasn't said anything and I don't know how to bring it up. Do I want to try again? Yes. The thought of having a child with Casey didn't really cross my mind until she brought it up but now I want it just as much as she does. She is the one carrying it and if she doesn't think that she could risk trying again then I will respect her decision."

"Would you ever consider carrying it?"

Olivia laughed at his suggestion, "Yeah, because that's what you want to deal with; a partner with raging hormones who would be put on desk duty long before her due date."

"Oh come on Liv you should know that I am used to your mood swings by now!" He joked.

Olivia scoffed at him as she threw a sugar packet at his head.

"In all seriousness Liv, I think that you guys should try again or at least try a different avenue, adoption maybe. Either way, I know that whatever child you end up having will be one of the happiest kids in the world. You guys are going to be great parents."

"Thanks El." Elliot smiled when he saw a smile spread across her face – he hadn't seen her smile in a long time.

"Just give Casey a little more time. She will come around."

As they climbed out of the booth and headed back to the station Olivia could only hope that he was right.

* * *

A few more weeks passed without much of a change in the Benson-Novak household. Olivia was in the process of planning a romantic evening for her and her girlfriend in hopes of bringing them back together. She stretched her sore muscles as she keyed into her apartment, very happy to be home after a long day at work. Finding Casey's black pumps by the door she could tell that the attorney had beaten her there.

"Honey, I'm home!" she smiled at the domestic saying. The strawberry blonde woman was not in the living room or the kitchen but when Liv checked their bedroom and the bathroom she came up empty as well. She was about the think that Casey had gone to the gym when she heard a noise from the guest bedroom – the room that was going to be turned into the nursery.

She carefully pushed the door open and found Casey sitting at the foot of the bed, crying, holding the green baby blanket that she had bought all those months ago. She detective slowly lowered herself onto the bed next to the younger woman and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They were silent for a minute or two before Casey spoke,

"I was digging around for some of my old yoga DVDs when I found this. I thought you had gotten rid of it."

"No, I just hid it because I thought it would hurt you too much to see it," Olivia explained.

Casey hugged the blanket tightly to her chest, "I thought that I was getting over this but when I found it – it all just came flooding back."

"Sweetie, please talk to me. You've shut me out since everything happened and I have had no idea how to help you. Please, let me be here for you." Olivia urged as she rubbed Casey's back soothingly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She laid her head on her girlfriend's strong shoulder before she began to open up, "I wanted to have this baby so badly. The thought of a miscarriage never crossed my mind and then when it happened I didn't know what to do. I feel like I did something wrong."

Olivia was quick to interrupt her, "Casey, this is not your fault. These things just happen and we had no control over it. You have no control over it."

"I know," she sighed, "but I don't know what else to feel. I'm sorry that I have been so distant lately, I just…"

"Shhh," Olivia cut her off once again as she rained kisses on the top of her head, "You have nothing to apologize for." She was quiet for a moment, trying to decide whether or not she should ask her next question. 'What the hell, why not?' she told herself. "Do you want to try again?"

Casey looked up at her. Her tears had dried up but now a new batch was threatening to fall, "I don't know Liv. I'm so scared. I don't know if I could handle it if it happened again."

The detective placed a finger on the other woman's pink lips before covering them with her own, "You can't think that way. I'm scared too but we have to think positively. I want to try again but I only want to if you do. We can get a different donor this time if you want to, hell we can even go to a different sperm back if you want. I want whatever you want."

Casey rested her forehead against her lover's and sighed deeply, "Let's do it. Let's try again." Olivia smiled widely at her lover's decision. She entwined their fingers and led her out of the guest bedroom.

"What do we do now?" the lawyer asked as they stretched out across their bed.

The brunette nuzzled her nose against hers, "Let me love you."

Olivia smiled as the began to doze off a few hours later with Casey snoring softly in her secure embrace. Things were going to be ok.

* * *

**A lot of you said that you hated me for what happened in the last chapter - I hope this will start to make up for it! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Baby Fever – Chapter 9**

* * *

"Coffee?"

"You're in a good mood this morning," Elliot observed as he took the cup that his partner had extended.

Olivia smiled widely as she sat down behind her desk, "Yep!"

"I take it things are better with Casey."

Elliot was happy to see his partner's smile grow even larger when he heard her respond, "We're going to try again!"

"That's great Liv! I'm glad to hear it! Like I told you before, you and Casey are going to be great parents." He told her as he shared her grin.

"Thanks El. Now, we have to find a new donor. Casey doesn't want to use the same one."

"Well, I'm sure that it will all work out for you but if you have a hard time finding a new donor I'm sure that John would be happy to lend a hand!"

"EW!" Olivia threw a pad of post it notes at him as she tried to act more disgusted then she actually was – as gross as his suggestion was…it was still kinda funny.

"Elliot, Olivia we just got a call. You guys are up!" the Captain told him as he exited his office with the assignment slip in hand.

"Sure thing Cap!" Olivia rose from her desk and grabbed the paper from him, "Let's go partner!"

Elliot smiled to himself as he followed her to the elevator. Olivia was back!

* * *

Over a month later, Casey and Olivia found themselves back where they had been before – waiting for the egg timer to go off. This time they sat on their bed while the test and the timer sat on the dresser in the corner. The room was filled with even more tension then the first time. They sat together with their fingers linked. Casey practically shot up off the bed like she had been burned with they heard the 'ding' of the timer. Olivia rose slowly next to her. She silently looked up at her lover can kissed her soundly before they moved towards the dresser.

"Damn it!" Casey cursed as she threw the negative pregnancy test across the room.

Olivia gathered her into her arms before she had a chance to pick up anything else, "Honey, its ok. We'll try again. We were lucky to get pregnant the first time around. Some people have to try half a dozen times before it takes. This will happen; we will just have to wait another month or so."

Casey knew that the other woman was right but her words were not as comforting as they should have been, "Come on," Liv pulled her back towards their bed, "Let's get some sleep. Wouldn't want me to forget everything we went over for my testimony because I was too tired huh?" She hoped that bringing up work would put the redhead's mind on something else. Apparently she was wrong,

"Liv, can we really afford to keep doing this? We can't just keep dropping money like this." No matter how badly she wanted a baby it would be hard to raise the baby when in large amounts of debt.

"Well," she paused for a moment as they climbed into bed together, "We could always try an at home insemination. That's bound to be cheaper."

The younger woman giggled at the thought, "You know, it's not a bad idea but a vial of semen was never something that I fantasized about bringing into our bedroom."

"Oh yeah, what _have _you fantasized about bringing into our bedroom?" Olivia asked mischievously as the rolled on top of her lover. She quickly pinned her wrists to the bed as her lips descended from her jaw line down her neck.

"Um," Casey had a hard time forming a coherent thought when the woman on top of her took her earlobe between her teeth, "Well, detective, we have been together for quite some time now and surprisingly we have never made use of your handcuffs."

Olivia sat up and looking at the woman she was straddling, "You're right counselor but that is something that is easily taken care of." Without having to move from her current position, she reached over to her bedside table and took her handcuffs out of the drawer.

"What about court tomorrow?" Casey asked as Olivia snapped the first cuff around her wrist and threaded the other side through their headboard.

The brunette smiled as she secured her lover to the bed. She leaned down so that they were face to face, "Fuck court."

"I can think of something else I would rather have you fuck," Casey told her as she struggled to lean up and kiss her.

When Olivia leaned down and captured the cuffed woman's lips she was positive that she was no longer thinking of negative pregnancy test that was lying on the other side of the room.

* * *

"So, what's the verdict?" Olivia wasn't telling all the guys about what was happening with their pregnancy attempts but she was keeping Elliot in the loop – it was hard enough to keep it from him the first time around.

She slouched in her chair with a sad look on her face, "Negative."

"I'm sorry Livia. You guys gonna try again?"

"I think so," she said as the leaned back in her chair and linked her fingers behind her head, "Casey is afraid of it all becoming too expensive but we will find a way to make it work."

Elliot was about to respond when the Captain cut him off, "Olivia! Elliot! We need you down at St. Luke's. A jogger found a baby in a box in Central Park!"

"Dead or alive?" Olivia asked as headed for the door.

"I'm not sure! It's touch and go!"

Olivia sighed to herself as they made their way to their car, 'Why does it always have to involve a baby?'

* * *

**Alright, here's another one! Let me know! Reviews always brighten my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Baby Fever – Chapter 10**

* * *

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, Special Victims – we hear you guys have a baby that was found in Central Park." Elliot spoke with the nurse behind the admin desk.

The doctor standing behind the nurse spoke up, "Right this way detectives," he said as he lead them down the hall, "Baby girl, no more then a few days old. She was severely dehydrated and malnourished. Her breathing was very shallow. It took some time but we were able to get some fluids into her and we are going to try some formula as soon as we see how well she responds to what we've given her through the IV."

"Any idea how long she was there?" Elliot asked.

"No. She probably wouldn't have lasted too much longer though." He said as he led them through a large set of double doors. "Please wash up here and then you can see her."

They both washed their hands and donned hospital robes before entering the NICU. They followed the doctor to an incubator in the corner of the room where the baby girl was being treated. The doctor seemed to be pleased to hear that she was fussing,

"She's been quiet for a while; the crying is a good sign. It looks like the fluids are working well. I don't think we will need to worry about her breathing anymore!"

Olivia slowly approached the incubator. She placed her hand inside of it and stroked the little girl's hand. The baby immediately began to quiet with her touch as she captured her finger in a tight grip with her tiny fist. "Someone seems to like you," Elliot mused.

"She's beautiful," Olivia smiled, "How could someone throw away someone so perfect?"

"I don't know but we will find them. I will call the lab and see if they have started processing the box that she was found in." Her partner told her as he stepped away with his cell phone in hand.

Olivia looked down at the baby who was looking back at her with big brown eyes. She felt her heart tighten in her chest. Casey would have been almost 9 months pregnant at this point. They would've been so close to having their own baby – she could never imagine leaving her child in a box in the middle of the park and she would never get used to the horrible things that people did.

"O'Halloran hasn't found anything good to go off of on the box; found 2 sets of prints on box – the joggers and what we assume are the mother's but she wasn't in the system – the blankets and towels that were in there with her didn't have any logos or anything on them." Elliot told her as he returned to her side.

Olivia quickly wiped tears from her eyes before turning to her partner, "Well, what do you think we should do next?"

"We could run her DNA through the system…" he was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone, "Stabler."

Olivia stared intently at her partner while she listened to his side of the conversation. She raised an eyebrow curiously at him as he hung up. "That was Cragen, just got a call – woman found dead in her apartment, landlord check her place when the tenant below her complained of water coming through the ceiling when he went in he found her in the bathtub with her wrists slashed."

"Why call us if it seems like a straight suicide?"

"She just recently had a baby but there wasn't a baby at the apartment."

Olivia's eyes widened, "The baby could be with a sitter or with a relative."

"I don't know that's what we have to go and find out."

* * *

"What do we got?" Elliot called as he and Olivia walked into the apartment.

"Meghan Daniels, Caucasian female, 24, bled to death in the tub." Fin told him as he came out of the bedroom, "No signs that she had a baby but the landlord swears that she was pregnant and had the baby 4 days ago."

Elliot and Olivia immediately joined the other detectives in the search, "He know anything about the father, family?" he asked while digging through the stack of mail on the coffee table.

"No idea about the father but said that she didn't have any family – she moved here after her parents died 2 years ago and has never mentioned having siblings. Munch is interviewing the neighbors right now."

As if on cue, "The next door neighbor definitely had some interesting information," Munch told them as he entered the apartment, "Meghan Daniels was raped 9 months ago, never reported it but decided to keep the baby."

All three detectives stopped what they were digging through and turned the full attention to their colleague, "How did they know that she was raped?"

"They heard it happen but by the time they came over the help it was too late and the perp went out the window. They wanted to call the cops but she wouldn't let them. Neither of them knew that she was pregnant until she started showing and at that point they just assumed that she was keeping it."

"No friends, no family, no one in the world. She kept the baby so that she would have someone," Elliot suggested.

The female detective sighed heavily, "But when the baby finally got here decided that she couldn't do it." She blinked back tears for the second time that day.

"We'll need to match her finger prints to the unknown set on the box and do a DNA test just to confirm paternity but at the moment it looks like there is a good chance that we just found that baby girl's mother." Elliot placed a hand of Olivia's shoulder.

She immediately turned and found her way to the bathroom, when she emerged a few minutes later she was carrying a hairbrush in an evidence bag, "I will get this to Warner for the DNA test. Let me know if you get anything new."

Elliot worried about the brunette as he watched her leave. He knew that it was hard on her when they were only dealing with an unwanted infant but now he could only imagine what was going through her head to find out that she had been unwanted because she was a product of rape.

* * *

Olivia walked back into the NICU five hours later to find that the baby girl was no longer in an incubator but had been moved to a regular bassinet. "How's she doing?" Olivia asked the nurse that was standing close by.

"Wonderfully. She is responding well to the IV so the doc wants us to give her some formula."

The brunette smiled, "That's great." She leaned over the bassinet and greeted the little girl who immediately gripped her finger once again. Olivia jumped when she heard a voice boom from behind her,

"I thought I might find you here."

"You scared the crap out of me!" she told Elliot when she spun around.

"Sorry. How's she doing?"

Olivia gazed back down at the infant, "The nurse says she is going great. They are going to give her formula soon. What did you guys find?"

"Her name is Braya Noelle, she was born 4 days ago, Warner called me with the DNA results – Meghan was the mother, the prints on the box were a match as well. The landlord was right; she was an only child and her parents died in a car accident 2 years ago. We ran Braya's DNA through the system and came up with a hit on the father – AJ O'Brien who is currently doing life in New Jersey for rape and murder. He was convicted 4 months ago and from what we can tell he doesn't have any family either – I don't know how comfortable I would feel to hand her over to the family of a rapist anyway."

"She doesn't have anyone," Olivia was tired of the tears springing up in her eyes but she felt them coming once again, "Why leave her in a box in Central Park? Why not drop her off at the hospital, or a firehouse, or a police station?"

"I don't know, Liv. I wish I could tell you. Child services has already been notified," Elliot informed her, "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. This one just seems to be getting to me a little more then usual."

Elliot nodded in understanding, "Let me know if there is anything that I can do," he placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment before turning away.

The brunette turned her attention back to the infant for a moment before looking up at the nurse that was tending to another baby near by. She asked, "May I?"

The other woman smiled and moved a rocking chair next to Braya's bassinet, "Please do. This little girl needs all the affection and contact she can get." The nurse helped Olivia arrange the infant snuggly in her embrace in a way that would not disturb her IV. She rocked her for a moment before reaching into her pocket while trying not to disturb the baby that was starting to fall asleep. She pulled out her cell phone,

"_Novak, sex crimes."_

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Olivia could hear the smile in her voice as she responded,

"_I'm doing ok babe. What's going on?"_

"I need you to come down to St. Luke's."

The ADA instantly became worried at the request, _"Are you ok!?!"_

"I'm fine, honey but there is someone here that I would like you to meet."

"_I'll be right down."_

* * *

Casey Novak was slightly confused as she hung up the receiver. She wasn't normally asked to come down to the hospital to meet the victims. This one must be special.

* * *

**This is chapter 10…you should know the drill by now! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Baby Fever – Chapter 11**

* * *

Elliot met Casey downstairs at the hospital entrance and led her in the right direction. He kept assuring the ADA that her girlfriend was fine but would not give her any other details as to why she had been called down. Casey's confusion rose when they got off of the elevator started walking towards the NICU.

"What's going on?" Casey asked for what seemed like the 100th time as they passed through the set of double doors that led to the sinks outside the ward. This was the last place that she was expecting Olivia to ask her to come to – the last place that she really wanted to be.

Elliot could read the younger woman's concern, "Just trust me Casey, trust Olivia. Please. Wash up here and put this on," he said as he handed her a protective gown, "I'll let her know that you are here." He washed quickly and grabbed his own gown before heading through the other set of doors.

The strawberry blonde took her time washing her hands. She would have been two weeks away from her due date; it was the last thing that she was trying to think about and now it was one of the only things running through her mind. She slipped her arms through the sleeves of the yellow gown and tied it together behind her back. She took a deep breath before pushing open the door.

Her eyes scanned across the room looking for the detective team. She finally spotted Elliot standing in the corner and assumed that Olivia was seated next to him since she could only see the top of her lover's head. She attempted to move toward them but she couldn't find the motivation to move her legs. The male detective looked up and could instantly see the pain etched into the attorney's features. He leaned down and said something to his partner before walking towards her.

"Come on Casey, its ok." He said as he placed a hand on her arm, "I can only imagine what you are feeling right now but its going to be ok."

Casey seemed to find strength in his words and the fact that she knew that Olivia would have only asked her to come down there if she had a good reason. She slowly began to move towards her lover, breathing deeply to keep herself calm. That breath caught in her throat when she walked around a bassinet and saw Olivia sitting in a rocking chair cradling an infant to her chest. She started flashing back to that afternoon back in November when she walked into a very similar scene except that the bundle in her lover's arms now was pink instead of blue. The detective even repeated the same greeting that she said those many months ago,

"Hey you."

It took Casey a moment to find her voice, "Hey." She once again felt rooted to the ground.

Olivia could sense her lover's hesitation. She slowly rose from the rocking chair, thankful that the nurse was able to remove Braya's IV before the lawyer had arrived. She moved next to the younger woman and made sure that she could see the baby's face. "Sweetie, I have someone that I want you to meet – this is Braya."

Casey looked down at the sleeping infant and couldn't stop herself from smiling despite the emotional pain she was feeling, "She's adorable."

Olivia nudged the strawberry blonde's arm with her elbow silently indicating that she wanted to hand the baby girl over. Casey's heart soared and sank at the same time at the weight of the infant in her arms. She carefully walked over to the rocking chair and lowered herself into it – her eyes never leaving the sleeping face. When she finally tore her eyes away from her she looked up at her girlfriend with questioning eyes.

The detective knelt by the side of the rocking chair; she placed one hand on the back of the chair and stretched her other across the lawyer's lap. She stroked the baby's head gently before she spoke,

"Braya was born 4 days ago. She's the product of her mother's rape. The neighbor's told us that her mother was planning on keeping her but apparently when Braya came into the world she changed her mind. A jogger found her in a box in Central Park this morning and we found her mother dead in their apartment – she killed herself; now Braya is all alone."

Tears filled Casey's green eyes as she heard the detective's words but the questioning look in her eyes did not go away, "Liv?"

"I know that we haven't really talked about adoption yet but…" the older woman's words trailed off. She wasn't sure what else to say.

They were quiet for a moment both observing the child that was snuggled in Casey's arms. The silence was broken when she began to stir and fuss. "Hey there baby girl. Ssshh. It's ok." Casey cooed as she tried to comfort the crying infant. The nurse appeared by her side a moment later with a bottle in her hand,

"She's probably hungry. You can feed her if you'd like," She smiled.

Casey took the bottle from the nurse's out stretched hand and brought it to the baby's open mouth. It only took a moment before she quieted and began to feed. Olivia rose and pressed a kiss to Casey's forehead,

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other."

The attorney looked down at the baby in her arms and started to cry. She cried for Braya and the fact that her own mother had abandoned her in a box in Central Park, she cried for the baby that she and Olivia had lost, she cried for Olivia and everything that she knew that she was feeling having found a baby that wasn't wanted because she was a product of a rape. She felt as though her heart was breaking and healing all at once.

It didn't take Braya long to finish the formula. Putting the bottle down Casey used her free hand to wipe away her tears before picking up a towel that was hanging on the side of the bassinet. She draped the towel over her shoulder and moved Braya up to her shoulder to burp her. A wide smile spread across her face when she heard her gurgle in her ear. When she was sure that all of the excess air had been expelled from the infant's tiny stomach the strawberry blonde cradled her to her chest and gazed down at her. Their eyes stayed locked until sleep made the infant's tiny eyes begin to droop; Casey too closed her eyes as she relaxed in the chair. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there when she felt a hand run through her hair. Opening her eyes she found herself once again face to face with her favorite detective.

"This is the most amazing feeling in the world." Casey confessed.

Olivia grinned, "She's pretty perfect isn't she?"

"Practically perfect in every way." Casey's grin mirrored her girlfriend's as she leaned forward and caught the other woman's lips with her own. Her head was spinning – she was holding a baby while kissing the love of her life – the world couldn't any better then this. It was a situation that she wanted to repeat over and over again.

"So what do you think?" Olivia asked as she pulled away.

Casey looked down at the baby bundled in her arms and held her a little tighter, "What do we have to do to make her ours?"

"I already called ACS and spoke with the caseworker that they are sending down - told them what we were interested in adopting her. I knew that you would fall in love with her just as quickly as I did. They should be here within the hour."

"I love you." Casey beamed.

Olivia pressed a light kiss to her lips, "I love you more!"

* * *

When Casey and Olivia returned to their apartment that night they were happier then they had been in months. The only thing that would have made them happier was if they had been able to bring Braya home with them that night but the doctors wanted to keep her for a few more days and the ACS caseworker needed time to set up the adoption paperwork. He assured both women that he would be able to expedite the process,

"I can't imagine how anyone in my office would have a problem with placing little Braya here with two fine representatives of our city."

Casey was reluctant to leave the hospital that night but Olivia assured her that they would return first thing the next morning. She talked excitedly the whole way home,

"So tomorrow we need to get a crib and a car seat and a stroller and a changing table and a stroller and a…"

Olivia cut off her girlfriend's rambling by pushing her up against their front door and claiming her lips with her own. Casey didn't seem to mind the interruption as she immediately gave in to her lover's probing tongue. They eventually broke a part when oxygen became necessary. The brunette couldn't help but giggle when as she nuzzled her nose against Casey's.

"What?" Casey asked at her lover's outburst.

"I'm just so happy to see you happy." The brunette admitted.

Casey smiled as she brought her lips to meet the detective's once again, "I don't know if I have ever been this happy before and it is all because of you – for being you and for bringing that baby girl into our lives."

The taller woman pushed them further into their apartment; in the direction of their bedroom. They spent the night together actually excited that that night would be one of their last to be uninterrupted - because in a few days they were going to be able to bring their daughter home.

* * *

**You know what it's time for now...! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me forever and a day to update. I was hoping to get everything finished before my classes started up again but that didn't happen. I went into rehearsals the first week too so that didn't help but now that my show is open and I have had part of my 3 day weekend to myself…here it is! Also, I know that someone asked if the name Braya meant anything…not that I can find…my little sister's friend is having a baby (she is actually due any day now) and they are naming her Braya Resse. I just really liked the name so I stole it but I gave her my middle name though I actually spell it Noel – I'm an almost Christmas Baby, December 21****st****! Anyway, enough from me…here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Baby Fever – Chapter 12**

* * *

The next 4 days passed in a whirl wind. If they weren't at work or with Braya at the hospital, Casey and Olivia were shopping and putting together the nursery. Their old guest bedroom that used to have white walls now had two pink walls and two mint green walls with a white crib, changing table and rocking chair. The whole SVU unit had come together to get the room ready for the baby's arrival.

The guys had just left their apartment, the empty pizza bottles and beer bottles strewn around their living room were long forgotten as the two women stood in the middle of the redecorated room. Casey stood behind Olivia with her arms wrapped around the shorter woman's waist and her chin resting on her shoulder,

"It's perfect," she murmured as she pressed a kiss below Olivia's ear.

The detective grinned in agreement, "Yes, it is. I can't believe that we got it done this quickly."

"We couldn't have done it without the boys!"

"Nope, we couldn't have," the strawberry blonde paused for a moment; her smile widening, "I can't believe that we get to bring our little girl home tomorrow."

"I know!" Olivia turned in her lover's arms and brought their lips together, "Well, I don't know about you Counselor but after our long day of painting I am ready for a shower." She locked their fingers together and pulled her towards the door.

Casey giggled as the other woman began to strip as they walked down the hall to their master bath, "Have I ever said no to a shower with you Detective?"

"No you haven't," Olivia told her as the pushed her up against the bathroom door and allowed her hands to wander underneath the strawberry blonde's shirt, "and that better not ever happen!"

* * *

That night, Casey tossed and turned like a child excited to go to Disneyland. She was up earlier then her partner making sure that everything was in order; the car seat and diaper bag were by the door, they had plenty of diapers in the nursery and the kitchen was stocked with formula. When Olivia woke she found her sitting in the rocking chair with a cup of coffee in one hand and the other clutching the green baby blanket to her chest.

"How much did you actually sleep last night?" she asked from the doorway.

Casey smiled when she looked up and saw the other woman propped up against the door jam, "I don't really know. I was so excited. I'm sorry if I kept you up."

"No worries," the detective told her as she fully entered the room. She took the mug out of the younger woman's hand and took a sip from it as she lowered herself onto Casey's lap. She brought their lips together for the first time that morning, tasting the coffee on one another's lips. The older woman hummed contentedly as she pulled back and rested their foreheads together. Her fingers began to trace one of the puppies embroidered on the corner of the blanket that Casey held.

"Do you think it was a boy or a girl?" Casey asked out of nowhere.

Olivia pulled back to see sadness in her favorite pair of green eyes, "I don't know babe," she told her as she ran her fingers through the soft strawberry blonde locks, "but what I do know is that that baby wasn't meant to be – as hard as it might have been and as sad as that might sound – we weren't meant to have that baby. And I do know that that little girl waiting for us in the hospital was meant to be with us. She was made for us."

The sadness that was momentarily there quickly vanished and her heart swelled, "Yeah, she was. Let's go bring our baby girl home."

* * *

"Say cheese!"

"CHEESE!" both women beaming at the camera that Elliot was holding in his hand. Casey held Braya tightly while Olivia's arms were wrapped around her. They were taking their first family photo.

"She's beautiful you guys!" Kathy told them as she bounced a 10 month old Eli on her hip.

Casey brought Braya closer to the little boy so that he could see her more clearly, "Eli, this is Braya. You two are going to be best friends!"

The youngest Stabler boy looked confused as she reached out and touched the baby's head. All three women giggled, "I think Eli has his first crush," his mother smiled.

"What can I say?" Elliot beamed, "The Stabler men have good taste." He said as he pressed a kiss to Kathy's temple. She smiled but rolled her eyes at his comment.

After signing a few more forms with the social worker and checking in with the doctors one last time, Casey and Olivia took Braya down to the car. Elliot took more photos of the new family as they strapped the car seat into the back. The Stabler family said their goodbyes as they gave the two women congratulatory hugs before heading back to their own home. Just as Casey was about to get into the passenger seat she quickly found herself pressed against the car door with Olivia's lips on hers.

"I love you," Olivia said as the pulled away.

Casey beamed, "I love you more. Take us home."

* * *

Olivia held Braya in her car seat in one hand and Casey's hand in the other as they carried their baby girl up to their apartment. Both women had been quiet on the way home, holding each other's hand on the seat between them; they were content to just be together.

The detective handed the car seat with the sleeping baby inside over to the other woman as she fished her keys out of her pocket. "Well, Braya," Casey cooed at the infant, "are you ready to see your new home?!?"

Olivia pushed open the front door and reached for the light switch as the entered. When she flipped on the lights they saw that their whole living room had been decorated which included a huge banner that said, 'Welcome Home Braya.' Members of the police squad and DA's office jumped out from behind pieces of furniture and out of doorways as they yelled 'SURPRISE!'

The detective and the ADA were taken a back at the sight and Braya was woken up by the sudden loud noise. Casey put the car seat down and quickly unstrapped the upset infant as their friends came up to hug them. They congratulated the new mothers as well as apologized for startling their daughter. Olivia was surprised to see Elliot, Kathy and the rest of the Stabler clan standing in the corner,

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Elliot shrugged as he hugged her for what seemed like the 100th time that day, "Cap looked the other way when I told him I was going to run my lights and siren today. Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie were already hear helping set up."

"That's the last time that I am ever letting you drive like that with Eli and I in the car! I don't know how you do it Olivia!" Kathy told her as she and the kids stepped forward.

"It took months of Dramamine before I got used to it!" Liv joked.

Her partner did not have a chance to throw out a retaliating comment before Olivia turned around and saw that her lover and daughter had been surrounded by their colleagues. Everyone wanted to get a good look at the new addition to the Benson-Novak household. Her grin grew when she saw that Alex was there with her daughter – 3 month old Cassidy Lynn. She immediately pictured Casey and Alex sitting in one another's offices sharing baby stories and photos.

Both women were thankful that Braya didn't fuss when she was passed from person to person over the course of the night. Don held his new "granddaughter" while Casey and Olivia opened gifts. They argued with everyone that it wasn't necessary but Elizabeth and Alex quickly put them in their place saying that it was their untraditional baby shower. By the end of the night they had received a swing, a bouncer, a diaper genie, a trunk full of toys, a jogging stroller, a baby carrier that could be worn in the front or the back and so much more.

"You will love this baby carrier Casey," Alex told her, "I put Cassidy in it when I am going over my arguments for court and pace back and forth in the living room; the movement and the legal jargon put her right to sleep every time."

Casey hugged her friend and colleague, "Thanks Alex!"

* * *

The party guests slowly started to disperse. Kathy and her girls insisted on cleaning everything up so that the new parents wouldn't have to worry about it. After all of the goodbyes had been said Casey and Olivia took Braya to her room to get her ready for bed. Casey giggled as she buttoned up the new onesie that Munch had given them that had, "My Mommies Rock" embroidered across the front of it.

"What do you say little one, you want one more bottle before bedtime?" Olivia smiled as she sat down in the rocking chair with her daughter. She brought the bottle up to Braya's lips and she eagerly latched on.

"I'm going to hop in the shower while you feed her," Casey announced. She pressed a light kiss to the feeding infant's forehead and as well as to Olivia's lips before exiting the nursery.

She wandered down the hall and started digging through their dresser trying to decide what to wear to bed. Her heart swelled when she heard Olivia start to talk to Braya over the baby monitor.

'I'm so glad that you are finally home baby girl. Your mommy and I have been waiting for you for a long time. Now I know that when you get older you will start to wonder why you have two mommies while everyone else has a mommy and a daddy and that's because you're special. You're the most special girl in the whole wide world. I'm sure that you will also ask what happened to your real mommy and daddy and when you're old enough we will tell you the truth but I want you to know that you were never unwanted. I know what it's like to feel that way and it's something that I never want you to experience. You just weren't meant to be with your real mommy and daddy, you were meant to be with your mommy and me. We love you very much.'

Olivia continued to talk to the little girl but Casey forced herself to step away from the baby monitor as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. The thought of hearing Olivia say that she had felt unwanted was breaking her heart but she was happy to know that it was something that their little girl would never have to go through just as Liv had promised.

When Casey stepped out of the bathroom sometime later, wearing one of Olivia's oversized NYPD t-shirts and panties with her hair blow dried and pulled back, tears came to her eyes again but this time it was for a different reason. This time they were tears of happiness as she saw her favorite detective, now clad in a tank top and boy shorts, spread out across their bed with their daughter protectively cradled to her chest. Olivia's brown eyes were closed but Casey couldn't tell whether or not she was actually asleep.

The strawberry blonde carefully climbed onto her side of the bed, doing her best not to disturb its current occupants. She scooted herself over to Olivia's side and kissed her daughter's head once again before capturing her lover's. The older woman was obviously feigning sleep because she instantly responded to the kiss allowing Casey to deepen it.

Olivia grinned when Casey pulled away, "Slipping me the tongue in front of our daughter Counselor?"

"Well Detective," Casey began to defend herself, "I figured I better do it as often as I can now before she can say 'EW' every time she sees it happen."

"I can't wait until that happens." Olivia said truthfully.

Casey giggled as she switched off the light and snuggled into Olivia's shoulder; their legs immediately becoming intertwined, "Me neither."

The young attorney smiled as she reached out and stroked the bottom of her daughter's foot. She was thankful that she had caught the baby fever and that she was able to pass it on to Olivia but now she was even more thankful that they were cured.

* * *

**There you go guys! That's it! I'm thinking about writing a sequel about life as Braya grows up…let me know if you would be interested in reading! Thanks for being so loyal to this story! It means a lot to know that so many of you liked it! You guys are the best! **

**- Casey :)**


End file.
